galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Gosei World, there are beings called Gosei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Gosei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. Power Rangers Megaforce 'Tensou Sentai Goseiger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Goseiger Rangers' 'Goseiger Super Rangers' 'Goseiger Rangers (deceased)' 'Goseiger Rangers' Prm-rg-troy.jpg|Alata Prm-rg-pink.jpg|Eri Prm-rg-black.jpg|Agri Prm-rg-yellow.jpg|Moune Prm-rg-blue.jpg|Hyde Prm-rg-robo knight.jpg|Gosei Knight Prsm-rg-dark robo kingt.jpg|Dark Gosei Knight Prmf-green3.jpg|Magis 'Super Mode Rangers' Prm-rg-red-ultramode.jpg|Alata Prm-rg-pink-ultramode.jpg|Eri Prm-rg-black-ultramode.jpg|Agri Prm-rg-yellow-ultramode.jpg|Moune Prm-rg-blue-ultramode.jpg|Hyde 'Goseiger Ranger Form' 'Goseiger Rangers' 'Goseiger Ranger Form Super Mode' 'Goseiger Rangers Super Mode' 'Goseiger Rangers Names Photos' Alata.jpg|Alata Eri.jpg|Eri Agri.jpg|Agri Moune.jpg|Moune Hyde.jpg|Hyde Gosei Knight.jpg|Gosei Knight Dark Gosei Knight.jpg|Dark Gosei Knight Magis.jpg|Magis 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * Gosei Buster * Seaick Bowgun * Landic Claw * Landic Ax * Skick Shot * Skick Sword * Leon Laser * Gosei Blaster 'Gear' * Gosei Tensword * Leon Cellular * Tensouder * Gosei Cards 'Mecha' * Wonder Gosei Great * Gosei Ultimate * Ground Gosei Great * Gosei Ground * Hyper Gosei Great * Skick Gosei Great * Landick Gosei Great * Seaick Gosei Great * Gosei Great 'Gosei Machines' * Gosei Ultimate Machine Mode * Skyon * Sealeon * Groundion * Skick Brothers * Landick Brothers * Seaick Brothers * Gosei Shark * Gosei Tiger * Gosei Snake * Gosei Phoenix * Gosei Dragon 'Episodes' #'Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend' #'Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers' #'Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided' #'Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels' #'Epic 5: Magical Hyde' #'Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers' #'Epic 7: Protect the Land!' #'Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control' #'Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls' #'Epic 10: Hyde's Partner' #'Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power' #'Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly' #'Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner' #'Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!' #'Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth' #'Epic 16: Dynamic Alata' #'Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu' #'Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny' #'Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It' #'Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers' #'Epic 21: Elegant Eri' #'Epic 22: Over the Rainbow' #'Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers' #'Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers' #'Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune' #'Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels' #'Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!' #'Epic 28: A Father's Treasure' #'Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!' #'Epic 30: Romantic Eri' #'Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!' #'Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!' #'Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire' #'Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice' #'Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!' #'Epic 36: Run, Agri!' #'Epic 37: Excited Moune' #'Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight' #'Epic 39: Epic Zero' #'Epic 40: Strong Alata' #'Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!' #'Epic 42: Passionate Hyde' #'Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack' #'Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle' #'Epic 45: The Messiah is Born' #'Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted' #'Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan' #'Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power' #'Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future' #'Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty' 'Movies' #'Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie' #'Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku' #'Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?' #'Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle' 'Specials' #'Tensou Sentai Goseiger Special DVD: Gotcha☆Miracle! Total Gathering Collection' Category:Megaforce Category:Gara30 Category:Super sentai Season Category:Goseiger